Making A Movie
by Chinorwegia
Summary: An AU situation where Muse attempts to make a parody movie based off of Frozen. Note: Attempts. The chapters in this story will alternate between movie scenes and the making of said movie scenes. Warning: Contains activities that should not be repeated at home. Or anywhere, actually.
1. Chapter 1

**Niki: We're all here for this story! That's new!**

**Emi: I think this is the only story that we can all come together and chat in. Because all of our own stories have their own dimensions.**

**Yusa: You're right on that point. It just wouldn't make sense for us to meet.**

**Kotomi: Then why are we all here now?**

**Kiara: Because this story has nothing to do with any of the others. That's why we can come here to meet.**

**Maka: That makes sense.**

**Hanari: But I don't get how come Kiara is commentating when she has no obvious connection to anyone in Love Live. The rest of us have some connection.**

**Niki: Like how me and Maka are basically alternate versions of the same person?**

**Yusa: I don't think that's what she meant…**

**Kiara: I'm just not. It's fine, isn't it? Not everyone has to be related to them. **

**Maka: *gasps* That makes you special, doesn't it?!**

**Kiara: *shrugs* I guess.**

**Emi: Moving on… this is a parody of Frozen, not a crossover. The members of Muse and A-Rise, the younger siblings of Honoka and Eri are making a movie that will be used for both school's next cultural festival. The filming is taking place on a Nishikino lakeside lodge over summer vacation.**

**Kotomi: Oh, and Author-san wants to keep things interesting so every other chapter will be bloopers and behind the scenes.**

**Yusa: This is the insanity that Author-san should not be doing but is doing any way. Four stories at the same time!**

**Maka: But she said that she 'couldn't hold it back anymore' and that she had to 'let it go' out into the world of Fanfiction.**

**Hanari: She also has another one planned out already besides this one.**

**Kiara: I think she needs help.**

**Niki: But if she got help, where would we be?**

***they are all silent for a while***

**Kotomi: Let's just get on with the story. Chinorwegia does not own Love Live. Nor does she own Frozen. That belongs to Disney.**

* * *

><p><em>The Kingdom of Otonokizaka. A wonderful kingdom with its castle located right next to a beautiful lake. The King and Queen were adored by their citizens, as were their two daughters.<em>

_Honoka, the adopted princess of the kingdom. She had been adopted to be the heir due to the Queen having had miscarriages before. To ensure the continuation of the royal family, Honoka had been adopted from an orphanage as a baby._

_Three years after the adoption of their first child, the King and Queen were able to have a child of their own. The Kingdom's second princess was born and Maki became heir to the throne, despite being younger._

_There had been no problem telling Honoka that she could not be Queen in the future. In fact, the adopted princess only regretted that the duties would all fall on her younger sister._

_When Maki was five, the family discovered the strange effects that her singing had on others. Depending on her mood and the way she sang her songs, the effects could be dangerous or beneficial. Honoka loved her songs and never seemed to have any problems after listening to them._

_The King and Queen died when Honoka was eleven and Maki was eight. The younger princess wailed out her grief in a song that cut those who listened. Even Honoka had been affected this time. The fear from hurting her own sister pushed Maki into isolation where she had stayed until her coronation day._

* * *

><p>Honoka looked sadly at the door her younger sister was locked behind. She knew why her sister had to hide from everyone but it didn't stop her from wanting to be the first person to see her sister after her self-imposed isolation.<p>

"Honoka, are you out there?" The voice that carried out through the wooden door was quiet and scared. "Honoka? …you said you would be waiting out there for me on my coronation day…" The voice had taken on a sadder tone. Honoka bit her lip, wondering how she should respond. As she thought, she rested her forehead on the cool wood of the door.

"I'm here." Honoka whispered into the door. She raised her voice. "I'm right here waiting for you. No one else is here so you can come out." She heard the distinct click as the door was unlocked and quickly stepped away to avoid accidentally falling on her sister. The door swung open outwards, on silent hinges, as timid violet eyes peeked around the edge. Upon finding their target, the younger woman stepped out from behind her protective door. Honoka smiled. Her younger sister, Nishikino Maki, was finally out of her isolation.

She was absolutely beautiful in her stunning red coronation dress. Maki smiled weakly at Honoka, showing how nervous she was about the whole becoming Queen thing.

"You'll be fine, Maki." Honoka said. "I'd better get going. None of the guards would be pleased if they saw me here since I snuck past them." The ginger stuck her tongue out. Maki giggled.

"I'll be there in time for your coronation, so don't worry about it, okay?" Honoka said cheerfully. "Gotta run!" She dashed off, leaving Maki behind. She missed the small frown and the outstretched arm as she thought about the many people who would be coming for the ceremony.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, your highness." Three young women bowed as the energetic princess passed them outside the castle.<p>

"Good morning!" Honoka responded happily. "The weather's nice today!" The ginger haired princess proceeded down the stairs to get a closer look at the boats docked at her harbor. Then, humming, she skipped along the edge of the harbor. As she was not watching where she was going, she did not notice the alpaca headed her way, nor its rider until she was knocked sideways into a rowboat that would have fallen into the water if the alpaca didn't balance out the weight.

"Hey!" Honoka said angrily.

"Sorry." The rider said, slipping off the alpaca's back.

"Hey." Honoka repeated, though in a much friendlier voice. The rider pulled the princess to her feet.

"Prince Umi of the Sonoda Isles." The rider introduced herself.

"Princess Honoka of Otonokizaka."

"Princess?" Umi said in surprise. "My lady!" She said, going down onto one knee. The alpaca followed her example and did a sort-of bow. The rowboat fell a little and Umi was thrown forward onto Honoka.

"Whoa." Honoka said, giggling a bit. The alpaca straightened back up and the two were thrown in the other direction.

"That was awkward. Not that you're awkward, I'm awkward. You're gorgeous. Wait, what?" Honoka rambled. Umi chuckled and pulled the other girl to her feet again.

"I'd like to apologize for hitting the Princess of Otonokizaka with my alpaca. And for every moment after." Umi said with a smile.

"It's fine. If you had hit my sister, Maki, it would be a different story. But it's just me." Honoka said, returning the smile as she walked toward the steps again.

"Just you?" Umi asked. Honoka nodded, sighing like a girl in love. The bells started chiming.

"The bells! I better go, I have to go. I've better go. Uh, bye!" Honoka waved before dashing off. Umi returned the wave until she realized that she was standing in the rowboat without a counterweight. She fell into the water and resurface, spitting out water.

* * *

><p>Every pew was filled as Maki started down the aisle to the front of the cathedral. Honoka shifted from right to left, bored with the quiet that the ceremony required. She scanned the crowd and found Umi waving at her. She waved back quickly before facing the front again.<p>

"-The Queen of Otonokizaka, Maki!" The female priest proclaimed and the crowd cheered.

The banquet later that night was extremely lively.

"Hi." Maki said.

"H-hi me?! Oh, um, hi!" Honoka responded.

"So. This is what a party looks like." Maki said, looking out over the party.

"It's warmer than I thought." Honoka admitted.

"Your Majesty." Their main servant, Kotori was leading another young woman to them. "The Duchess of U-Tex."

"UTX!" The Duchess snapped. "Duchess of UTX, Kira Tsubasa, your Majesty. As your closest trade partner, it only seems fitting that I offer you your first dance." Tsubasa gave Maki a winning smile and held out a hand for the Queen to take.

"Thank you, only I don't dance. But my sister does." Maki said.

"Lucky you then!" Tsubasa linked arms with Honoka and pulled her out to the dance floor. Honoka staggered back to the throne a few songs later.

"She seems spirited." Maki giggled.

"Ugh…especially for someone in heels." Honoka groaned.

"You okay?" Maki asked in concern.

"I've never been better! This is so nice! I wish it could be like this all the time." Honoka said.

"Me too." Maki smiled, but then caught herself. "But it can't."

"Why-"

"It just can't!" Maki shouted, turning her back on Honoka.

"Oh. E-excuse me…" Honoka muttered, walking away from Maki. She bumped into Umi.

"Oh. Glad to have caught you." Umi said.

"Umi!" Honoka said.

"May I have this dance?" Umi asked politely. Honoka nodded and the two started dancing.

* * *

><p><strong>Niki: …So reviews?<strong>

**Emi: The next chapter will contain the mistakes that occurred during the making of this part of the story.**

**Kotomi: There is no UmiXHonoka here because Author-san hates Hans. **

**Kiara: Don't worry. Umi will get a good ending because Author-san does not hate Umi.**

**Maka: A-Rise makes an appearance again! Their only appearance before this was in Love Past.**

**Yusa: Huh. So everyone will get time in this story.**

**Hanari: Seems like it.**


	2. Chapter 1 Bloopers and Behind the Scenes

**Maka: Negitoro can read Author-san's mind?!**

**Yusa: Don't be silly. KotoUmi is in all her other stories.**

**Kotomi: I'm proof of her ship. But Umi won't be hated like Hans was. Is. I hate him.**

**Kiara: I think we all do.**

**Hanari: Updating is fun when the story is so random and funny!**

**Emi: But juggling four stories is a bit much, don't you think?**

**Niki: It'll be fine! The updates for each will be a while but each of them will get finished!**

**Yusa: I think Umi is Hans just because Author-san likes the idea of Prince Umi. And there aren't any other princes in Frozen so Umi was cast into that role…**

**Niki: In Frozen, Hans is the bad guy. But no one is really going to be bad. They are only acting this way because, like Author-san has established, it is a movie they are making.**

**Hanari: Hans is pure evil. That's all you need to know.**

**Kiara: Don't you guys feel like our judgements are a bit biased based on Author-san's opinions?**

**Emi: *shrugs* Everything we know is based from Author-san. It's not like anything bad has happened.**

**Kiara: True. Oh, and it's fine. This story was posted after Bridges was updated.**

**Niki: It's 'cause we basically come from the same parents, except that I also have Nico's genes as well.**

**Maka: But I think Niki's a bit more mature than me~**

**Yusa: You're older than her.**

**Maka: Ehehe~!**

**Kotomi, Niki, and Maka: *glaring at Candus98's review with a dark aura rising around them***

**Emi: We apologize for their behavior.**

**Kiara: …I'm kinda glad I'm not related to any of you. Author-san doesn't own Love Live.**

* * *

><p><em>Opening Scene<em>

(Take 1)

"And action!" Nozomi shouted. Rin nodded and started recording. Honoka looked sadly at the door before her, already getting into character. The door opened, then shut, then opened again, followed by Maki poking her head out.

"Cut." Nozomi said reluctantly. Rin dutifully stopped recording.

"Where is your script Maki-chan?" The spiritual girl called down the hall to the red-head.

"It's not like I left it in the living room." The girl retorted.

"Go and get it."

"…Hai." Maki trudged down the hallway past Nozomi to retrieve her script.

(Take 2)

"Action!" There was silence as Honoka once again stared at the door.

"Is there a signal for me to say my line?!" Maki shouted from within the door, not bothering to open the door first.

"Cut."

(Take 3)

"-waiting for you." Honoka finished her line. Nozomi nodded. Finally they were getting somewhere. Now Maki should be coming out of the room, but she wasn't.

"What's taking her?" Eri whispered to Nozomi, who shrugged. They could see the doorknob moving though the girl had not come out.

"The door won't open!" came the frantic yell, which answered why Maki hadn't stepped out. Honoka broke character and started pulling on her side, trying to get the door open. Nozomi sighed and motioned for Rin to stop recording.

(Take 4)

"-waiting for you." Honoka finished. The door opened and Maki stepped out hesitantly. Nozomi felt like they were finally going to make it past the first scene.

"Maki-chan!" Honoka exclaimed, gathering the red-head in her arms and giving her a quick kiss.

"I give up. You do the directing for this." Nozomi said, thrusting her director's megaphone at Umi.

* * *

><p><em>Prince Umi and Princess Honoka Scene<em>

(Take 1)

"I have to ride what while wearing what?!" Umi shouted in disbelief, staring at her costume and the alpaca. She fainted. Kotori was immediately at her side as Eri sighed.

(Take 2)

"Prince Umi of the Sonoda Isles." Umi said, reaching a hand to Honoka.

"Umi-chan, you're not a prince!" Honoka laughed.

"It's for the movie! Don't make this any more awkward than it already is!" Umi shouted, using her free hand to slap Honoka across the face.

"That hurt, Umi-chan!" Honoka wailed, holding her stinging cheek in one hand.

"You can't do that to Honoka!" Maki shouted, storming into the camera's range of view and up to Umi. She grabbed the loose folds of the bluenette's outfit and shook her.

"M-Maki-chan… you don't have to do that…" Honoka said weakly.

"Maki-chan~ Please release Umi-chan, okay?~" Kotori said sweetly but the aura she was giving off was anything but sweet.

"She hit Honoka!" Maki protested. She still was holding onto Umi's outfit.

"Let go. Now." Kotori said. Honoka, fearing for Maki's safety, ushered the girl away from Umi.

Eri sighed again, now understanding why Nozomi had given up earlier.

(Take 3)

"It's not that you're awkward. I'm awkward. You're gorgeous, wait what?" Honoka said. Umi and Honoka stared intently into each other's eyes as they slowly got up together. Eri's hopes rose. Maybe they could get through this!

"Ho-no-ka."

"U-mi-chan~" Both of the mentioned girls turned as their names were called. They were met with two dark auras.

"I thought you loved me!" Maki said, hurt.

"This is only for the movie, Maki-chan!" Honoka said in defense.

"I knew it…Umi-chan loves Honoka-chan…" Kotori said, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

"Don't give her the wrong idea, Kotori-chan!" Honoka shouted.

"HONOKA!"

"Eep!" Honoka shivered in fear as she was met with Maki's anger.

"Wait! Aren't you two supposed to be elsewhere? Like, in the castle maybe?" Umi asked, trying to get rid of the fear she was feeling by sending the other two off.

"This is a movie, Umi-chan. We're on break right now so we can sit here and yell at you if we want." Kotori explained.

Eri, tired of watching them argue and noticing that the alpaca was no longer holding the rowboat on the pier so that it was now only balancing because the girls in it had arranged themselves so that they wouldn't fall, kicked the boat and watched it fall into the water.

"Eri(-chan)!"

(After the scene was filmed.)

Honoka stepped away from the pier since she was now done with her part in the scene. She headed over to where Maki was sunning herself on the towels they laid out. As she neared the red-head, she smiled gently. Maki had fallen asleep, probably due to the sun's warmth. Honoka lay down next to her, more than content to be with Maki by watching her sleep.

Five minutes later, when Nico went to get them for the next scene, they were both asleep, their fingers laced.

* * *

><p><em>Coronation Scene<em>

(Take 1)

"And…go!" Kotori cheered. Nozomi, now manning the camera, started recording. Maki took a step forward, then turned to Honoka, who for some reason was not standing where she was supposed to be.

"I'm still sleepy…" The red-haired girl whined. The ginger was more than happy to let Maki fall asleep in her arms.

"Honoka-chan!" Kotori complained.

"But Maki-chan wants to sleep!" Honoka retorted.

(Take 2-One Hour Later)

"Go!" Kotori shouted. The cameras started rolling. Maki, now mostly awake, started walking down the aisle. Thankfully, Honoka was in her correct position this time.

"So far so good…" Umi muttered. Just as she said that, Maki stepped on the hem of her dress and fell face-first to the ground.

"Ouch!" She yelped.

"Maki-chan!" Honoka ran from where she stood to Maki, hitching up her dress so she wouldn't trip.

"And cut…"

(Take 3)

"Why is Arisa the priest?" Eri asked.

"Because she is." Nozomi responded.

"Who did the casting for this anyway?" Hanayo asked.

"Me!" Honoka said.

"Um…why is everyone just having a conversation right in front of the camera? We can't even see Maki-chan…" Kotori pointed out. "And I don't want to direct anymore."

"That's okay! You're in the next scene so you can't direct even if you wanted to!" Tsubasa said cheerfully.

"Oh! You made it just in time for your appearance nya!" Rin said.

"Of course! We're A-Rise after all!" Tsubasa said proudly.

* * *

><p><em>Banquet Scene<em>

(Take 1)

"Action nya!" Rin shouted. Hanayo started recording the video. It was a simple shot, just pan around the room to get a feel for the party going on. That is, until the camera caught Nico eating chocolate at the buffet table.

"Nico-chan! You're not in this scene!" Rin shouted.

"I want to eat chocolate!" The self proclaimed 'Greatest Actress in the Universe' retorted.

(Take 2)

"The Duchess of UTX." Kotori said as she introduced Tsubasa.

"Kotori-chan…you said the name right…" Honoka muttered.

"Oops!"

"Hey, I don't mind if she says it correctly." Tsubasa said.

"Of course you don't. It's your school." Maki said.

(Take 3)

Another simple shot. All that needed to be captured was Umi and Honoka as they started to dance. As Hanayo started recording, Eri and Nozomi danced by as part of the circle that had been formed.

"Eri-chan, Nozomi-chan! You're not in this scene either nya!" Rin complained.

"But it's our honeymoon, Rin-chan!" Nozomi said.

"Well, sorta." Eri admitted.

(Take 4)

Second attempt at Umi and Honoka dancing. They were dancing along until Maki approached them.

"Excuse me. Can I cut in?" Maki asked.

"Sure." Umi said, not paying attention to what was happening. Before she fully grasped the situation, Maki had waltzed off with Honoka.

"Maki-chan! You're supposed to stay by your throne nya!" Rin complained again.

"But I never got to dance with Honoka before!"

* * *

><p><strong>Niki: And this is why they should have assigned someone to be director instead of taking turns.<strong>

**Emi: Yeah, none of them really directed more than one scene before giving up.**

**Yusa: That's because it's hard to organize people who have no real obligation to perform. Plus they all have their own plans.**

**Kiara: I was just thinking. Niki, Emi, Kotomi, Hanari, and Maka all are descended from Muse's members. Yusa is Arisa and Yukiho's child and I'm not related to anyone.**

**Hanari: What's your point?**

**Kiara: The point is, Author-san addressed all members of Muse and their younger sisters in regards to having children as well as putting a character with no connection to anyone else in. But does that mean she might add someone that comes from A-Rise's genepool next?**

**Kotomi: That does follow with the characters that have shown up.**

**New Girl: Uh…did someone say A-Rise's child?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Niki: That's what happens when 14 teenagers attempt to make a movie with only a script, a camera, and no one directing them except for each other.**

**Yusa: They somehow made it work in the end.**

**Kiara: I'm not a daughter of A-Rise. Just getting it out there, I'm not related to anyone in Love Live.**

**New Girl: I'm from A-Rise. My name is Tsuanna, but you can just call me Anna. Author-san had trouble combining all three names.**

**Emi: That covers everyone in Love Live. *Kiara coughs* And one with no connections whatsoever. Okay.**

**Niki: I agree that it's funny, but my existence depends on Honoka getting together with both Nico and Maki.**

**Maka: Same, minus Nico-chan in the mix.**

**Kotomi: I can't be alive unless Umi and Kotori are together.**

**Hanari: They get angry at each other, Honoka, and Umi depending on the situation. And then it throws the entire attempt to film off, especially since they just walk right on camera when they're not supposed to.**

**Niki: See? Someone agrees.**

**Anna: There's nothing we can do about that. They thought they could do it own their own.**

**Nico: Ahem! Since someone specially talked to me, Super Idol-no, Super Actress, Nico-ni Nico-chan gets to appear to answer it!**

**Kiara: Just get on with it.**

**Nico: *glares at Kiara, who yawns* The chocolate was pretty good. I wish I had taken more though cause after that scene, everyone else ate the rest of it.**

**Emi: I suggest that everyone gets used to the randomness in this. Author-san always writes like she's on crack or something.**

**Yusa: I assure you though, she is not. But it seems like it.**

**Maka: Oh, and Maki's power isn't in her singing. It's her voice in general.**

**Hanari: Now that that's over, we can move on to the next part of the movie. Chinorwegia owns nothing.**

* * *

><p>"I didn't know you were so good at dancing~" Honoka said in admiration. Umi blushed slightly at Honoka's compliment.<p>

"You were pretty good yourself." Umi responded.

"So you have how many sisters?" Honoka asked. She had been getting some food when Umi had told her the first time.

"Twelve older sisters. And three of them pretended that I didn't exist. For two years." Umi said. Honoka gasped.

"That's horrible!" She exclaimed.

"It's what sisters do." Umi said with a resigned shrug.

"I guess…Maki did the same thing, though I can understand why she did it." Honoka looked past Umi, out at the starry night sky. Umi looked at her with a questioning look but Honoka didn't explain any further. Instead, the ginger turned to the bluenette with a giant smile on her face. "But don't worry, Umi! I won't do that to you!"

"Do what?" Umi asked, completely having forgotten their previous conversation due to her puzzlement over Honoka's statement.

"Shut you out and pretend you didn't exist! You'd do the same, right?" Honoka asked hopefully.

Umi smiled. "Of course I would, Honoka."

The two pushed their way through a seemingly endless crowd of people walking around the ballroom. Honoka pulled Umi along, gripping her hand hard so as to not lose her in the crowd. Then Honoka managed to push out of the crowd and spotted Maki.

"Maki! I mean, Queen. Me again. I would like to introduce you to Prince Umi of the Sonoda Isles." Honoka said, breathlessly. She effectively got her younger sister's attention, despite the fact that she had just been conversation with the castle servant about the status of the party.

"Your majesty." Umi said, doing a polite bow. Maki made a slight bow in return, a gentle smile gracing her features.

"We would like-" The two looked at each other, giggling as they realized they had spoken in unison. "-your blessing of our marriage!"

"What? I'm confused." Maki said, looking from her older sister to the 'prince'.

"We can have the ceremony right here! You can invite all your sisters too, I'm sure we have the room!" Honoka rambled.

"W-what?! No, now look here." Maki tried to get into the conversation but Honoka continued her ramble.

"I would love to!" Umi said, as excited as Honoka was.

"HEY!" Maki shouted, getting the attention of the other two. "No one's sisters are coming here. No one is getting married."

"What?" Honoka asked in disbelief.

"Can I speak to you? Alone?" Maki asked, not quite meeting Honoka's eyes.

"N-no! Whatever you have to say, you can say to both of us!" Honoka said, linking her arm with Umi's. Maki looked a bit hurt, then recovered her cool expression.

"Fine. You can't marry someone you just met." Maki said.

"You can if it's true love!" Honoka protested.

"Honoka, what do you know about true love?" Maki asked.

"More than you! You only know how to shut people out!" Honoka regretted those words as soon as they passed through her lips but at the same time didn't regret it. _'Why should I? I'm the older sister. Maki shouldn't have a say in my life. _ Maki was obviously hurt and she had trouble regaining her calm.

"You ask for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now, excuse me." Maki said, pushing her way past Umi and Honoka.

"Your majesty, if I may-" Umi started but Maki cut her off.

"No, you may not, a-and I think you should go." Maki stammered. She walked over to Kotori. "The party is over, close the gates."

"Yes, your majesty." Kotori bowed.

"Maki, no wait!" Honoka said, grabbing the cape that Maki wore over her dress.

"Let go, Honoka!" Maki shouted. '_Oh, no. Control the power…If I lose it then Honoka will…'_ Maki tugged at her cape but she was nowhere near as strong as Honoka.

"I can't live like this anymore!" Honoka shouted._ 'Because if I let you go now, it will go back to the way it was. And I don't want you to suffer alone anymore! You're right here in front of me for the first time in 13 years and you need to know that I am here for you.' _As Honoka was about to open her mouth to voice these thoughts, Maki interrupted her.

"Then leave." Honoka's eyes widened and she released her hold on the cape. Maki started walking away.

"What did I ever do to you?!" Honoka was attracting the attention of the other party-goers now but she didn't care.

"Enough, Honoka." Maki muttered, trying to get away before she completely lost control.

"No! Why do you shut me out?! Why do you shut the world out?! What are you so afraid of?!" The second after Honoka spoke, she met Maki's eyes and saw that she had pushed her sister over the edge.

"I said, ENOUGH!" The shout was filled with fear and anger, slicing through Honoka's clothes along with the other guests around her. Maki gasped, having not intended to use her power. She backed up against the exit. Umi looked at her shredded clothes and then at Maki.

"Sorcery." Tsubasa said. She had not been directly in front of Maki when the Queen had lost control and thus hadn't had her clothes torn up. "I knew there was something dubious going on here." She grabbed one of her bodyguard's arms and clung to it.

"Maki…" Honoka said. Maki reached behind her and found the doorknob. Turning it, she opened the door and ran into the hallway.

She burst through the doors to the courtyard. The people there looked suspiciously like most of those in the ballroom. They turned to her with cheers. Maki, still in a panic with only thoughts of escaping, looked behind her into the hallway. She gasped and ran forward into the crowd, ignoring the calls of her name.

"Your majesty, is everything alright?" asked a woman carrying a puppy. Maki shook her head and backed up. She hit one of the courtyard fountains and yelped in pain. Almost immediately, everyone within hearing distance of her voice cringed as they too felt the same pain. It didn't take long for them to put two and two together to make four-I mean- to associate the sudden flare of pain with the Queen's yelp.

"There she is!" Maki turned to the voice. It was the Duchess and her two bodyguards. "Stop her!"

"Please, just stay away from me. Stay away!" The last two words carried a bit of power that blew the three backwards into the doors.

"M-monster. Monster!" The Duchess screamed, pointing at Maki. Maki, even more frightened of herself now, looked around at the crowd of people. They recoiled away from her, affirming her fear. With no other choice, she ran, heading for the exit that led away from the castle.

"Maki!" Honoka came onto the stairs just in time to see Maki running away through the crowd of people. She took off in pursuit, followed by Umi. She tracked Maki all the way down to the edge of the lake.

"Wait, Maki!" Honoka shouted. Maki turned and Honoka could read the fear in her features. Maki then took off, following the side of the lake. Honoka was about to follow but Umi grabbed her by the arm.

"It's late and everyone is scared. Let's go back and make sure everyone is okay first." Umi said. Honoka nodded, seeing the reason in Umi's statement. The two of them made their way back into the castle, Honoka looking over her shoulder in the direction Maki had run off in.

* * *

><p><strong>Maka: Chapter 2 is done!<strong>

**Niki: Now Author-san is going to work on the bloopers for this so please wait a little, okay?**

**Hanari: Why are we the only three still here?**

**Maka: *shrugs***


	4. Chapter 2 Bloopers and Behind the Scenes

**Emi: Where did Niki go?**

**Yusa: Same with Onee-chan. Seriously, where are they?**

**Kotomi: Hanari isn't here either.**

**Anna: Didn't we tell them that we would be moving on to this chapter?**

**Kiara: Maybe they weren't listening.**

**Kotomi: *sighs***

**Emi: Hopefully they make their way here without getting lost.**

**Yusa: Knowing Onee-chan, she would get lost. *gasps* Onee-chan! *is about to run off***

**Kiara: *grabs Yusa by the back of her shirt* We don't need you running off either.**

**Anna: Let's just get started?**

* * *

><p><em>Banquet Scene (continued)<em>

(Take 1)

"Do I have to say that I have twelve older sisters?" Umi asked, re-reading her script to make sure she got all her lines down.

"Is it okay if I kick Umi off the balcony during this part?" Maki asked seriously, even though she was currently the director.

"It is NOT okay to kick her off!" Kotori shouted. She was manning the camera. "How would you feel if I kicked Honoka-chan off during this part?!"

"…was it really such a good idea to have those two be directing and filming this part of the movie?" Erena asked.

"…now that I think about it, no." Nico said. "But it's interesting to watch."

(Take 2)

"We don't have enough people to make a crowd that is standing still…" Tsubasa muttered. The 14 of them were crowded around a single laptop that was playing the movie.

"We'll just have to make do with what we have." Nozomi said. "How about everyone just walk around and we can have Umi and Honoka run through us several times to make it seem like they went through a large crowd?"

"That works. Am I a part of the crowd?" Maki asked.

"No, you have to be by the throne so you won't be a part of when they run through the crowd." Nozomi told her.

"Plus someone will be needed to man the camera and direct us. So that's your job this time around." Eri said. Maki nodded and went over to the camera.

"Uh…someone left this on and it's been recording us." Maki said.

(Take 3)

"Action!" Maki shouted, and she started the camera. The eleven girls with no roles at the moment started wandering amongst each other, occasionally bumping as they tried to create the semblance of a huge crowd. Maki motioned to Honoka for her to start running. The ginger nodded and started forward, pulling Umi along. Outside the crowd, Maki was unable to clearly see what was happening inside.

With so many people pushing around, one of the girls had bumped into Honoka. The ginger, already off-balance due to running in heels, fell over, pulling Umi down with her. They knocked Nico over with their combined weight. Then Kotori had seen them fall and stopped in her tracks. Rin, right behind Kotori, was unable to stop in time and crashed into the designer. There was a domino effect as Kotori reached out to grab onto something before she fell down and the thing she grabbed onto was the sash on Eri's outfit. The sash came away in her hands, Eri's pants fell down and the half-Russian squealed as she tried to cover herself. Nozomi, on the other side of the crowd, decided to get to Eri as fast as she could by cutting through the center. In her haste, she forgot that there was already a pile of girls on the floor before her and tripped over them. Tsubasa, Anju, and Erena had the sense to back off when Kotori fell and thus had avoided becoming a part of the chaos. Yukiho stood off to the side, face-palming as Arisa fluttered about, concerned about the well-being of the collapsed idols.

"What just happened?" Maki asked in confusion.

* * *

><p><em>Asking The Queen Scene<em>

(Take 1)

"-your blessing of our marriage!" Honoka and Umi said in unison. Maki stared at them, not amused.

"Don't even think about it!" Kotori shouted.

"Think about what?!" Maki retorted.

"About hitting Umi-chan! I saw your hand clench into a fist!"

"Shut up. I wasn't thinking of anything like that." Maki said, denying everything.

"How the heck did they make it this far like this?" Erena asked, deciding to stop recording for now. Tsubasa shrugged.

"I find their acting funny to watch. I think I'll direct a lot of this since I have a very small part." Erena raised an eyebrow and Tsubasa laughed.

"Here, Tsubasa-chan~" Anju chirped, bringing over a tray with three fruit smoothies on it. She handed one to Tsubasa and one to Erena.

"Thanks!" Tsubasa said cheerfully.

(Take 2)

"Uuh…I put so much effort into those clothes too…" Kotori sobbed as the clothes were ripped and chopped up by her friends.

"Everyone has more than one set, remember?" Arisa said, rubbing Kotori's back comfortingly.

"Here. Now put this on." Maki said, thrusting the ripped up dress Honoka was wearing back at the ginger.

"But so much will be exposed if I wear it!" Honoka protested.

"For the movie, remember? Besides, you won't be alone. A lot of 'guests' got hit too." Nozomi said, proudly wearing her damaged outfit. Eri nosebled in the corner, dressed in her own torn clothing though she was a lot less exposed than her wife.

"Fine…" Honoka said, pulling it on.

"By the way, why hasn't the director or camerawoman said anything in a while?" Nico asked. They all turned to look at A-Rise.

"Say 'ah'~" Anju requested.

Tsubasa obliged. "Ah~" Anju smiled and plopped a grape into her leader's mouth. Tsubasa chewed and swallowed. "I could do that myself, you know."

"But I'm not doing anything right now." Anju said.

"Oi, you two. They're looking at us." Erena said.

(Take 3)

"There's another crowd scene next." Anju informed Tsubasa.

"Hopefully there won't be a pile-up like earlier." Tsubasa chuckled. "Start walking around, everyone!"

The rest of the girls obliged as they started to move past one another to create another semblance of a large crowd.

"Now run, Maki-san!" Tsubasa shouted. The red-head dashed forward, plowing through those who didn't get out of her way as she ran. Anju picked up the camera and turned it so that it followed Maki's course through the courtyard. With Maki out of view, Nozomi took the camera and turned it so that it faced the door between the castle and the courtyard.

Honoka took that as her signal and dashed forward and leapt over the stairs, Umi following her lead. Nozomi stopped the recording.

"Wow. We actually got through a scene without any problems." Yukiho said in surprise.

"I should have said this earlier but Maki couldn't see the lake as she ran out since the sun was in her face." Nico reported. She had followed the other girl out of the courtyard because they had agreed that no one would go anywhere by themselves.

"And?" Honoka asked.

"She ran straight into the lake-" Nico didn't finish her sentence as she was dragged off by an extremely concerned Honoka.

* * *

><p><em>The Queen Runs Away<em>

"How much running do I have to do in this movie?" Maki muttered. It was one day after the shooting of the previous scene since it was too late to film anymore and they didn't want anymore accidents like Maki falling into the lake. Fortunately, she didn't catch cold.

"Not that much. This will be the last time you run for a while." Nozomi assured her.

"Mm." Tsubasa motioned for Maki to start and she ran. Arisa tracked her with the camera and thus caught the moment when Maki tripped and fell, rolling down the hill she had just run up.

"Maybe we should have tried making a movie in which we didn't have to run around in heels and dresses." Eri said.

"But Umi and the rest of A-Rise are in suits and boots. And the two of us are in peasantry clothing." Nozomi reminded her. Eri nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Kotomi: There you three are! <strong>

**Niki: Where were you guys?! Me, Hanari, and Maka were alone at the end of last chapter!**

**Emi: I thought we told you that we would be moving onto this one!**

**Hanari: Nu-uh! None of you said that!**

**Anna: It's okay now, right? We're all here now.**

**Maka: Yup! Yusa, didja miss me?!**

**Yusa: No. Not at all.**

**Kiara: You were worried that she would get lost.**

**Yusa: Shut up Kiara.**

**Maka: :D**

**Niki: *huffs* Review please.**


	5. Chapter 3

**Niki: Don't worry peoples. The one playing Kristoff will be revealed in this chapter.**

**Emi: I think it's been established in a previous story that Author-san ships Elsanna. **

**Yusa: Sometimes I worry about her mental health.**

**Kiara: Don't you mean all the time?**

**Yusa: Oh. Right. Yeah.**

**Anna: You might as well be asking how Honoka, Nico, and Maki managed to have Niki. It's the same thing.**

**Niki: True. We're results of threesomes!**

**Kotomi: I don't see how that's a reason to celebrate.**

**Hanari: As long as they're happy, then it doesn't matter, right?**

**Maka: Well, in this version, yeah. Maki would deny it completely.**

**Yusa: I don't know what 'sonic scream' is but Maki's power resides with her voice and emotions. So if she's calm, then nothing happens. If her emotions are running high then something happens. Something happens when she sings as well.**

**Niki: In Maki's defense, the sun was in her eyes. So she ran in a straight line which resulted in her running into the lake.**

**Kiara: I think if Maki wasn't filming and directing, she would have been caught in the Muse domino part. **

**Kotomi: Don't worry. I don't think Maki caused any form of harm to Umi.**

**Niki: Since Kotori is there to protect her prince.**

**Maka: I think Kotori kinda wanted to hurt Honoka too.**

**Kiara: Don't argue you three. Let's just get on with what we're here for.**

**Yusa: Sometimes I think that we three (Kiara, Yusa, and Anna) are the only ones serious about our job.**

**Anna: This is my only story so I kinda have to be. Author-san doesn't own Love Live or Frozen.**

* * *

><p>Despite Umi's sound logic back on the shore that she shouldn't chase after her sister in the darkness, Honoka called for her alpaca to be brought to her as soon as she got back into the castle courtyard. Kotori walked over, leading the alpaca which bore a startling resemblance to the one Umi had been riding earlier.<p>

"I leave Prince Umi in charge!" Honoka shouted, climbing onto the alpaca. Umi grabbed onto the reins and looked up at Honoka worriedly.

"Are you sure about this? I don't want her to hurt you." Umi said.

"She's my sister. She would never hurt me." Honoka dug her heels into her steed's sides and the alpaca trotted forward at a slow pace. Umi watched the princess ride out of the courtyard.

"Wait, your highness! Your clothes are still ripped!" Kotori shouted, having waited until Honoka was almost out of the courtyard before shouting out that information. Honoka either didn't care or didn't hear as she tried to urge her ride to move faster.

The brave princess rode the alpaca up the hill, following the shoreline just as her sister had done a little while earlier. Once she made it to the top, she dismounted and looked at the alpaca disdainfully.

"You're slow." She complained. The alpaca responded by spitting at her. Honoka shrieked and stumbled backwards, rolling down the other side of the hill and into a stream. The running water washed the spittle from her face and she glared up at the alpaca. The animal bleated at her before turning around and trotting back to the castle.

"Sheesh. Why do I even keep him?" Honoka muttered to herself. The water was extremely cold against her bare skin. "I-I should have changed out of these rags before riding out…" Cursing her rotten luck, she looked up and saw smoke rising from amongst a bunch of trees.

"F-fire!" She gasped, stumbling toward the smoke. As she neared the source, she found that it was a small shack in the woods. She read the sign board hanging above the stairs.

"Wanderin' Rin Trading Post… Ooh, and Sauna!" With no other choice since she didn't want to walk all the way back to her castle just to get a change of clothes and potentially have her servant laugh at her, Honoka went into the shack. She shut the door gently behind her.

"Yoohoo! Big summer blowout nya!" Honoka turned to the voice. It was a young girl who was grinning as she held up a bikini for Honoka to inspect. She assumed that the girl was Rin, the owner of the trading post.

"Great. Right now, I'd like a new dress. Do you have that?" Honoka asked.

"That would be in our dress department nya." Rin said, pointing to the back of the shack. Honoka followed the gesture and saw that there was only one dress left.

"Thanks." She said, walking over to pick up the dress. As she grabbed the outfit, the door opened and shut behind her. She glanced over. It was another young woman, with blonde hair and blue eyes. As Honoka watched, the stranger picked up a microphone and a radio. The two made it to the payment counter at the same time.

"Behind you." The stranger said.

"Huh?" Honoka squeaked out. She looked behind her and saw that she was blocking some of the shelves. She stepped aside quickly. The stranger reached down and pulled out a packaged of meat.

"That will be forty nya!" Rin smiled warmly at the stranger.

"What? No ten."

"Oh, that's no good. You see, these are very rare items. I will throw in a visit to the sauna though. Hi family~" Rin waved at a door with a see through glass. Honoka looked at it and saw a blushing young woman wave back.

"Ten's all I got. Help me out." The stranger pleaded.

"Sorry. Ten will get you this." Rin said, pushing the meat forward and taking the other items back.

"Did something happen to make you need these things?" Honoka asked timidly.

"Yes!" The stranger said. "There was a voice and all of sudden my equipment is broken. Now step aside so I can deal with this crook."

"What…did you call me nya?" Rin asked, standing on her stool so that she would seem more scary.

The cat-like storeowner pushed the stranger out of the store and onto the ground outside.

"Bye-bye!" She called and went back in.

"Didja get the stuff, Eri-chi?!" Another young woman cried, coming out from her hiding place to the stranger.

"No. I couldn't get anything." The purple-haired woman pouted. "But I did find us a place to stay! And it's free!" The other woman sighed and looked at the building where the store owner kept her firewood.

"I am sorry for the violence nya." Rin apologized as she went back around the counter. She pointed at the dress. "Will that be all?" Honoka was about to say yes but then she looked at the things the stranger had been about to buy.

"Aw…now we have nothing at all!" Eri complained, flopping down on the hay in their shelter. The other woman watched her, smiling.

"We still have each other, Eri-chi." Eri looked over at the other woman.

"That's true…but we're still going to starve unless we have those things Nozomi!" Eri sighed. The door to the shelter opened and Eri sat up, immediately on guard. Honoka stepped in, in a new dress.

"Oh. It's you." Eri muttered as she flopped back down. She had just shut her eyes when she was hit in the stomach with a bag.

"Oh my gods, sorry! I didn't think I threw it that hard!" Honoka apologized. Eri raised an eyebrow as she opened the bag and found the microphone and the radio.

"What do you want?" Eri asked, knowing that there must an ulterior motive to buying these things for her.

"I want you to take me with you." Honoka said.

"We don't go at night. And you forgot Nozomi's meat." Nozomi smiled and waved at Honoka. Eri was hit in the forehead with the package of meat.

"We go. Now." And Honoka stepped out of the shack. Once out of sight, she let out a breath that she had been holding. Eri and Nozomi exchanged looks.

Nozomi struggled as she tried to pedal her bike to pull the cart forward. Eri watched her with worry even as Honoka relaxed on the seat.

"So what happened to make the Queen go on a vocal rampage?" Eri asked, after being told off by Nozomi that she was worrying too much. Honoka had explained the problem as Eri was getting the cart ready.

"It was all my fault. I wanted to marry this girl but she didn't like it." Honoka said thoughtfully.

"Wait. You wanted to marry a girl that you just met that night?" Eri asked.

"Yes. She was beautiful and noble."

"You're saying you wanted to marry a girl that you just met that day?!" Eri asked in outrage.

"Yes! Pay attention!" Honoka retorted. Eri huffed, a bit miffed. "Anyway, she wouldn't give us her blessing and then I pushed her too far."

"That seems reasonable." Eri muttered.

"I heard that." Honoka said. Nozomi stopped pedaling since she was out of breath. As the girl on the bike panted tiredly, Eri picked up a sound she couldn't hear before due to her conversation with Honoka.

"And besides you don't know-" The rest of Honoka's complaint was cut off as Eri covered her mouth with one hand. Honoka struggled and pulled the hand away. "Hey!"

"Shush!" Now Honoka was the one who was a bit miffed.

"Look here, missy!"

"No, seriously! Shut up!" Eri retorted, looking around with a torch held high.

"What is it?" Honoka whispered, having been scared by the angry way Eri had responded.

"Wolves." Eri said. She grabbed her bags and tossed some at Honoka. "Nozomi! Wolves!" The other woman nodded and got down from her bike, running over to Eri to take some of the load.

"What are you doing?" Honoka asked in fright.

"We're running! There's no way for Nozomi to be able to pull us away from them!" Eri said. "Now get going! Follow Nozomi!" The blonde shoved Honoka forward and the princess began running, following the footsteps of Nozomi. She couldn't help but feel it was her fault since she insisted that they go right that moment, without thinking of the dangers that lurked around in the woods. She glanced back. Eri, who had the largest load, was barely keeping ahead of the wolves following them.

"Eli!" Honoka shouted, back-tracking to the other woman.

"It's Eri!" Eri shouted back. "And keep going!"

"No! I'm not leaving you like this!" Honoka swung one bag off her back and at a wolf that was leaping onto Eri. The animal flew back into the darkness, out of sight.

"Thanks!" Eri huffed. The two continued running.

"Where is Nozomi?! I don't see her footprints anymore!"

"S-she probably took to the trees since you weren't following her!" Eri panted.

"What?!"

"Look up!" Honoka obeyed and saw a dark shape leaping from tree to tree above them.

"Eri-chi! There's running water ahead! We can use it to lose the wolves!" Nozomi reported, though she didn't come down from the trees.

"Got it!" Eri pushed her muscles to continue running though she was running out of energy.

"There!" Honoka shouted, having seen the water first. The two plowed through the water and came to a staggering stop on the other side. The side they were on had no cover and the wolves seemed reluctant to come out of the woods where they had camoflague for cover. Nozomi dropped from a tree on the forest side and ran across the water to meet up with the other two.

"I'll replace…everything you lost in the cart…and I understand if you don't want to continue helping me." Honoka said, walking away from Eri and Nozomi.

"Of course I don't want to help her. In fact, this whole experience has put me off of helping anyone ever again.

"But she'll probably die if we don't help her." Nozomi reminded her gently. The two watched Honoka, who seemed confused about which way to go.

"I hate you sometimes." Eri sighed. Nozomi smiled and dashed after Honoka as Eri called out, "Hang on! We're coming."

* * *

><p><strong>Emi: And now Author-san will work on the blooper reel for this.<strong>

**Niki: I can see a lot of things that could go wrong with this, actually.**

**Yusa: *sighs***


	6. Chapter 3 Bloopies

**Anna: You know what? Author-san actually ran out of room in her Doc Manager and had to delete a few files since their time wasn't up yet. But there's no one else here right now...I think everyone went on break for now so let's just get started, okay?**

* * *

><p><em>Chasing After Her: Castle<em>

(Take 1)

"Do I really have to pretend to be oblivious of my ripped clothing?" Honoka complained. "And besides, won't it be really obvious that the alpaca I'm using is the same as the one Umi-chan was riding earlier?"

"We don't have a choice. We only brought one alpaca." Eri said.

"Is everyone ready?!" Tsubasa asked. Once again, A-Rise was doing the background work since Muse were the main characters.

"No!" Honoka shouted.

"Yes!" Everyone else cheered.

(Take 2)

There was silence as Honoka rode the alpaca slowly out of the courtyard. She couldn't seem to get it to move any faster, none of them could, and thus they had to wait for it to go slowly. Which meant Kotori would have to make an extremely obvious observation after the princess spent a minute riding out. To say it was awkward would be an understatement.

"So…what should I be doing now that I have nothing to do?" Maki asked.

(Take 3)

It was easy for Honoka to act angry at the alpaca. It was hard for them to make the alpaca spit on cue. Which meant that by the time they got the shot right, Honoka had been spat on several times. As Honoka wailed, Rin crawled up to Honoka, out of sight of the camera view, and shoved the girl down the hill into the water.

Nozomi and Eri had to restrain Maki from going after Honoka until after Anju had stopped recording with the camera.

* * *

><p><em>Wanderin' Rin's Trading Post and Sauna<em>

(Take 1)

"Hi, Honoka-chan! Welcome to my shop nya!" Rin greeted cheerfully as Honoka walked in. Hanayo, hidden from view by the counter whispered something to the other girl.

"That's not my line nya?"

(Take 2)

"You will have to be naked for this shot, but it's okay since the glass is mostly fogged up and you get to use a towel." Nozomi informed Hanayo.

"B-but it will be embarrassing." The younger girl protested.

"You're only on screen for like 2 seconds. Meanwhile I have been wandering around in ripped clothing. It is cold outside, you know!" Honoka said.

"Okay, okay. Calm down." Yukiho interrupted. "This is just for the movie."

(Take 3)

Eri walked into the store and looked around.

"I forgot what I was supposed to buy." She said, turning around and exiting to take another look at her script. Honoka sighed. She really wanted to be out of the ripped clothing already!

(Take 4)

"What? No ten!" Eri said.

"Okay nya!" Rin said cheerfully, pushing all the items Eri wanted at her. Hanayo whispered to Rin again.

"I'm not supposed to do that either?!"

* * *

><p><em>The Firewood Shack<em>

(Take 1)

"Ouch!" Eri cried out after she flopped on the hay. She sat up and looked behind her. Someone had left their script in the shack they were using and she had just fallen on it. It didn't hurt, but it felt weird.

"Are you okay, Eri-chi?" Nozomi asked innocently. A little too innocently.

"Yeah." Eri sighed, picking up the script and moving it to the side.

(Take 2)

Honoka threw the bag underhand at Eri, hitting the other girl in the stomach.

"Oh my gods, sorry! I didn't think I threw it that hard!" Honoka apologized. Eri raised an eyebrow and pulled out the microphone and the package of meat.

"You were supposed to put the radio in here instead of the meat, Honoka." Eri said.

"Oops~ Ehehe~" Honoka said, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

(Take 3)

"Good thing these are made of foam. Otherwise they'd hurt a lot more and would be harder to carry." Eri said. She was loading the bags into her cart.

"So I have to pull all of this with a bike?!" Nozomi asked in shock.

"Hey, at least you aren't actually pulling it by yourself." Honoka said.

"It's almost the same thing, Honoka-chan." Kotori said.

"Maybe if we film from the front, some of you could be pushing from the back." Tsubasa said thoughtfully. "It would be more fair to Nozomi-san that way."

* * *

><p><em>Crashing Through the Woods (+Wolves)<em>

(Take 1)

"Wolves." Eri said, grabbing a couple bags and throwing them at Honoka. The three started running and Anju followed them with the camera.

"Go!" Tsubasa said, motioning for the 'wolves' to start forward. The lead wolf stumbled and fell because it was hard to move on all fours when used to moving on two legs.

"Why do we have to be the wolves?!" Nico asked, sitting up. She, Maki, and Umi were all dressed in wolf costumes and had been told to move on all fours. Nico had been eager to quickly clam the position of the lead wolf.

"Because you three have no other roles right now." Erena said.

(Take 2)

Hanayo watched Rin climbed up the tree, voice recorder in her pocket. Since Nozomi wasn't athletic enough to actually jump through the trees like she was in the movie, they decided to let Rin do so since the cat-like girl was capable of such feats. Nozomi would supply her voice, thus the voice recorder.

The camera crew (Anju) followed the two runners on the ground even as Rin tracked them in the trees. The other girls with no role at the moment followed in the woods since the 'wolves' were also being filmed behind Eri and Honoka.

"Look up." Eri panted. Honoka obeyed. Rin fumbled for the voice recording device, since Honoka looking up was the cue to play Nozomi's voice recording. She dropped the device and it bounced a bit as it hit the leafy floor. The two runners came to a halt, panting and the 'wolves' flopped down on the ground behind them.

"We're going to have to re-do the shot." Erena regretfully told the tired girls.

* * *

><p><em>After those scenes were filmed…<em>

The girls that spent most of the night running took two days to rest up and recover before they could continue with the filming.

* * *

><p><strong>Anna: …Nobody's back yet… So I guess I'll just end it too. Review please?<strong>


	7. Chapter 4

**Maka (16): *hefts a large bag* We can do the bag throwing thing now if you want.**

**Emi (11): No! Don't! *tries to stop Maka but is too short to do anything***

**Yusa (15): No, are you an idiot?! *smacks Maka on the back of her head***

**Kiara: (16): All our ages are being shown now. And for a while, I thought I was the oldest.**

**Maka: That was only until me and Yusa came along!~**

**Niki (10): At least none of you are the youngest.**

**Hanari (14): There are advantages to being young!**

**Kotomi (14): You sound like an old lady when you say things like that.**

**Hanari: S-shut up!**

**Anna (17): Actually…I'm the oldest.**

**Maka: NOOOOOOO!**

**Yusa: Oh, shut up.**

**Kiara: *ignoring them* It's magic Let's just leave it at that.**

**Anna: Author-san doesn't own Love Live**

* * *

><p>The trio continued on their journey through the woods, having left the wolf-infested woods behind. Nozomi, who had been scouting ahead for Eri and Honoka, suddenly paused.<p>

"What's wrong, Nozomi?" Eri asked.

"Shush! Don't you hear that?!" Nozomi hissed. Eri and Honoka fell silent and listened carefully. Honoka heard a strain of music and turned to focus on it better. It seemed to louder on her right and she started in that direction, ignoring the look that Eri was giving her. '_There's no doubt about it._' She thought, starting to sprint. _'That voice…it's Maki's!'_ She could hear the song more clearly now, almost as if it came from the trees. She came to a stop in a clearing, since it was where the song was the loudest. Eri and Nozomi caught up with her and gazed about in awe.

"That's a beautiful voice…" Nozomi breathed.

"But where is it coming from?" Eri asked, looking at Honoka for an explanation since the ginger had obviously recognized the voice.

"I-I don't know…" Honoka whispered, looking around for the source. But the song seemed to be coming from all around them.

"It's coming from the trees~" A cheerful voice said from behind them. Honoka and Eri whirled around in surprise. A small black-haired girl grinned at them.

"F-from the trees?" Eri asked, wanting to clarify.

"Yeah, why?" the girl said in response. Honoka blinked. The girl seemed familiar but she couldn't quite recall how come she seemed familiar.

"Do you know the singer? She's my sister." Honoka said seriously.

"Yeah, I do! She created me after all! Nico~ Nico~ Nii~" Now Honoka remembered. She had a momentary flashback to one of the times when she had spoken to her sister even though Maki hadn't responded.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey, Maki? I came up with a new song. Its name is Nico. Would you listen?" Honoka asked while she rested against the door to Maki's bedroom. There was no response, not that Honoka was expecting one anyway. She closed her eyes and began to sing.<em>

* * *

><p>"Nico?" Honoka asked hesitantly. Now that she thought about it, the song that was ringing through the air was the song she had created before.<p>

"That's me~" Nico said cheerfully.

"H-how is this possible?! You were just a song I wrote…" Honoka muttered. Nico shrugged.

"That's mysterious and all but shouldn't we be getting on with finding the Queen?" Eri asked.

"That's right, Honoka-chan. Maybe Nico can lead us there?" Nozomi asked, leaning closer to the song.

"U-uh… y-yeah…sure…" Nico stammered, backing away from Nozomi to hide behind Honoka.

"All right guys! Let's go!~" Honoka shouted, urging Nico forward.

Nico led them further into the woods, humming her song now that Nozomi no longer seemed to be a threat. In fact, the purple-haired girl was hanging at the back of the group with Eri and they were discussing something. Honoka didn't care about their discussion. She only wanted to bring Maki back to the castle and make everything right between them.

"How much further, Nico?" Honoka asked.

"Not far!~" Nico responded before resuming her interrupted humming. She was right. They arrived at a small cottage that could have been missed if they had followed the path instead of following Nico into the woods.

"We're here~!" Nico said. Honoka could hear singing and she knew immediately that it was her sister for real, not just the surrounding area. She went up to the door and Eri followed.

"Oh, wait. You should probably wait out here. Last time I introduced her to a girl, she ran away." Honoka said.

"What?! Oh come on, singing is my life!" Eri complained.

"Bye~" Nico waved, about to enter with Honoka. The princess held the other girl back.

"You too, Nico."

"Huh? Why?" The song asked.

"J-just give us a minute okay?" Honoka said, going inside and shutting the door.

"O-okay…" Nico sat down and leaned against the door. "One…two…three…"

"Four…" Eri joined in as they counted together.

"You know…for someone who ran off…I was expecting something a little more glamorous…" Honoka muttered to herself. She looked around the cottage, wondering where Maki was.

"H-Honoka?" Even though she didn't turn around, Honoka would be able to recognize that voice anywhere.

"Maki. I've come to take you back to the castle." Honoka said, cutting straight to the heart of the matter.

"W-what? No! I can't go back there!" Maki shouted.

"Uh, yeah you can. Besides, I bet everyone is waiting for you to come back."

* * *

><p>"…The princess's alpaca came back…should I be going after her?" Umi thought aloud, staring at the alpaca for an answer.<p>

"Are you sure you are a prince?" Kotori asked. Umi nodded. "Then don't bother. She has no interest in men."

"Then what should I do?"

"Wait for her silly highness to drag the other one back to the castle. In the meantime, would you like some cake?"

* * *

><p>"Come on! We're going already!" Honoka cried. She had given up all attempt at negotiating with Maki and had simply picked up the Queen like a sack of flour.<p>

"No! No! No!" Maki screamed, pounding on Honoka's back with her fists. The cottage was nearly destroyed by the power in Maki's protests, which did not stop until after Honoka had carried her outside and dumped her on the ground.

"That's the Queen?" Eri asked in disbelief.

"Who are you?" Maki asked a bit rudely, even though everyone present had just seen her throwing a tantrum.

"Maki~" Nico chirped as she ran up to her creator.

"Who is this?"

"How mean! You made me, you know!" Nico complained.

"That's Nico." Honoka said quietly.

"I sang her into being?" Maki asked in confusion.

"Yeah. Now, come on, your majesty. I did not get spat at by an alpaca, argue with a deranged singer-"

"Hey!" Eri interrupted.

"-get chased by a pack of wolves, or any of the other stuff that I did that I forgot only to have to deal with a whiny child!"

"Okay. I'm coming." Maki said, not showing any signs of anger at being labeled a child.

* * *

><p><strong>Kiara: What the heck is happening to this movie?<strong>

**Anna: I think at some point, the author of the script got tired and wanted to bring the movie to a swift end.**

**Yusa: *sighs* Wait, I think all the hard-to-rein-in-people have ditched us for the next chapter! We have to go after them right away!**


	8. Chapter 4 Bloopies

**Hanari: We got away! The serious ones won't be able to stop us now!**

**Kotomi: I'm still here.**

**Hanari: Psh. You don't count.**

**Emi: Me?**

**Niki: You don't qualify as serious anymore.**

**Emi: *depression***

**Maka: Author-san does not own Love Live.**

* * *

><p><em>More Woods!~ 3 <em> (^8^)

"Alright, who the heck drew on the main script?" Tsubasa asked, having noticed the symbols drawn right next to the title of the next scene. Kotori whistled innocently as she wandered off, away from the rest of the group.

(Take 1)

"Hey, don't you think the viewers will notice that we've been basically walking the same stretch of woods over and over again?" Honoka whispered to Eri as they walked along.

"I don't think so. Trees often look the same." Eri whispered back.

"That's true but still…" Honoka said. The two looked ahead to Nozomi and stopped in their tracks. Nozomi felt them staring and turned to look at them.

"What?" She asked.

"…Nozomi, what are you doing?" Eri asked.

"Tracking Maki-chan." Nozomi responded as if it was the most normal thing ever.

"You are not a wolf or any sort of canine." Eri said. Nozomi pouted as she got up from being on all fours.

"Guys! Get in position! We're going to start filming now!" Tsubasa shouted.

"You mean we were acting for no reason!?" Honoka and Eri shouted at the same time.

(Take 1-for real)

Nozomi paused on the path in front of Honoka and Eri. Eri stopped but Honoka kept walking forward.

"Honoka-chan, you're supposed to stop when I stop." Nozomi informed the ginger as the girl passed her.

"Darn!" Honoka frowned and went back to where they started the walk from.

(Take 2)

Honoka turned, trying to pinpoint the sound. She didn't hear anything.

"Maki-chan! Sing louder!" She shouted into the trees.

"I'm trying! It's tiring to sing and run around to make it seem like the trees are singing!" was the irritated response.

(Take 3)

Honoka sprinted into the woods.

"Honoka-chan! You're going the wrong way! The clearing is the other way!" Tsubasa shouted. Honoka did a 180 and sprinted in the direction Tsubasa pointed. "We need to film it in one go!" The director shouted after the actress.

(Take 4)

"I have a random flashback moment now?" Honoka asked, flipping through the script.

"We're going to have to go back for the castle for this." Umi informed her.

"Alright, everyone. Let's get going." Eri said.

* * *

><p><em>The Flashback!~ <em>(^8^)

"Okay, seriously! Who's drawing on this?!" Tsubasa said.

(Take 1)

"Hey Maki? I came up with a new song. It's called 'Aistheru Banzai'-"

"Honoka, that's not the name we're using for the song." Umi said, interrupting the actress's line.

"But that's the song we're using!" Honoka protested.

"Look, we agreed on this when we wrote the script, okay?" Nico said.

"That's only because it's your name going on the song." Maki said flatly.

(Take 2)

"Aishteru Banzai~" Honoka sang.

"Honoka, lines first, then singing." Eri said.

"Oh. Ehehe~"

_Even More Woods _(^8^)

"…" Tsubasa didn't feel like commenting on the drawing anymore.

(Take 1)

"Keep singing, Maki-chan!" Hanayo shouted, trying to encourage Maki.

"S-S-Shut up…" Maki wheezed. " I need water…" Arisa promptly brought an ice cold bottle of water to the red-head.

(Take 2)

"That's me~" Nico said cheerfully. The moment the camera was off her though, she sagged and grumbled. "Why am I the result of Maki's powers?"

"Because Onee-chan assigned you the role. And you agreed." Yukiho said. Nico huffed.

* * *

><p><em>Cottage<em> (I think this is spelled wrong. :P)

Tsubasa felt like facedesking. Only problem was, there were no tables nearby for her to facedesk. So she asked Erena to slap her. Which led to Anju slapping Erena. Which led to the complete randomness that followed with each A-Rise member fighting each other while Muse took a break. And watched.

(Take 1)

"You should probably wait out here. Last time I introduced her to a girl, she ran away." Honoka said.

"…what does that make you then?" Nico asked, face-palming.

"…her sister?" Honoka responded. Eri groaned, wanting to be done with the woods already.

(Take 2)

"Bye~" Nico said waving to Eri. She went into the cottage before she realized that Honoka should have stopped her from going in. "Honoka!"

"What?" The ginger asked. She had been distracted by a rabbit that had hopped out from one of the nearby bushes.

"Ugh!" Nico sighed.

(Take 3)

"The Queen ran away and hid in a woodland cottage? Who wrote this script?" Tsubasa asked. All of Muse pointed at Honoka, who waved.

"So…you cast the members and wrote the script." Erena said.

"Yup!" Honoka said cheerfully.

"Could you have…I don't know, put a little more planning in this? The end doesn't follow the movie at all." Anju said.

"It doesn't have to follow the movie, right?" Cue everyone face-palming at once.

* * *

><p><em>Back to the Castle<em>

"Finally! There's no writing on this part!"

(Take 1)

Umi stared at the alpaca. The alpaca stared right back at her.

"What are you looking at?" She said. The alpaca spat at her.

"Umi-chan!" Kotori ran over with a towel and some water.

(Take 2)

"Are you sure you're a prince?"

"No."

"Then you should go after her. She likes women."

"…you two. You have the lines wrong." Eri said.

"We do?" The two in question said in unison.

"Yes." Tsubasa sighed.

(Take 3)

"Can we call it a day now? Everyone's pretty tired." Arisa said worriedly.

* * *

><p><em>Back to the Cottage<em> (I still think this is wrong. (^8^))

Tsubasa clenched her fist with the script still in it.

(Take 1)

"You know…as much as the power of love helps me…I don't think I can carry you." Honoka said.

"That's good. I don't want to be carried." Maki responded. Honoka pouted and swept the red-head off her feet. Maki gasped and clung to Honoka, even though she had just been placed over the ginger's shoulder like a bag of flour.

(Take 2)

"I am not a deranged singer!" Eri huffed, offended by the comment Honoka had written into the script.

"Why don't I have lines anymore?" Nozomi wondered.

(Take 3)

"I am not a child!" Maki frowned and crossed her arms.

"You're acting like one right now." Nozomi teased.

* * *

><p><strong>*tumbleweed blows through the room*<strong>


	9. Chapter 5

**Yumi: After weeks of inactivity-**

**Miyu: Well, it wasn't really inactivity. Author-san did develop our characters a bit more.**

**Yumi: Let me finish. After weeks of inactivity-**

**Maka: QAQ S-somebody save me! **

**Yusa: Come on, Onee-chan…**

**Yumi: AFTER WEEKS OF INACTIVITY-**

**Hanari: Kotomi, watch where you're going!**

**Kotomi: I'm fine, see?!**

**Yumi: …I give up on this.**

**Alice: So….we're back on this?**

**Kiara: Apparently. Author wants to get another story out and this was the closest to finishing.**

**Niki: So after weeks of inactivity, we're finally finishing up this movie?**

**Yumi: How come you managed to say it but everyone kept interrupting me?**

**Emi: Alright peoples. We've got a movie to finish!**

**Tsuanna: Author-san does not own Love Live.**

* * *

><p>Upon the Queen's return to the castle, a celebration was held as she restored all things damaged. All of the torn clothing were repaired, the castle put back together, and the people of the kingdom rejoiced. And they had even more reason to rejoice the next day.<p>

It happened so quickly. The announcement of the marriage occurred in the morning and the castle was abuzz as the servants went around preparing the ceremony. Even the royalty of the castle helped out in the preparations to get the couple wedded as soon as possible.

"Hurry! The ceremony will be starting any second!" The Duchess of UTX shouted to her companions. The three of them panted as they ran into the castle courtyard just as the doors shut behind them. They claimed seats near the front, with most of the royalty. Queen Maki stood at the front, next to the young priestess. Eri and Nozomi, despite not being royalty, had been given seats at the front of the reception due to their connection with the Princess. From behind all of the attendees, two people began to walk down the middle aisle towards the priest. One of them had her face covered by a veil and the other woman helped the bride along. No noise was made during such a solemn walk to the front. The groom waited at the front of the aisle, having stepped forward. As the two women made it to the front of the reception, the Princess split away from the bride.

All eyes were on the young priest as she performed the marriage vows.

"Do you, Prince Umi of the Sonoda Isles, take Kotori to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked.

"I do." Umi replied steadily.

"Do you, Kotori, take Prince Umi to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Kotori's voice quavered as she declared her vow.

"Then you may now kiss the bride." The priest announced, closing her book and stepping away from the two. Prince Umi lifted the veil back off of Kotori's face and met her warm brown eyes. The two newlyweds kissed for the first time. The Princess wiped a tear from her eye at the beautiful moment, and many of the people in the audience pulled out a handkerchief to dab at their eyes. Once the two had pulled apart from their kiss, the Queen clapped her hands together.

"I think you know what this calls for!" She called out. A large cheer erupted at the shout. "CELEBRATION TIME!"

The wedding banquet was more lively than that of the Queen's cornoration. There were many more dishes prepared for the guests. In addition, the Queen sang to the new couple and gave them her blessing, where she would not have given it before. They broke out the liquor, seeing as they were all of age to be drinking. Maki, Eri, and Umi all got up on stage and sang their hearts out before Maki and Umi were pushed aside by Nozomi. The newcomer performed a duet with Eri which the crowd loved, evidenced by the roses thrown at the singers. After the two finished their duet, Kotori dragged Umi on stage again and they performed their own duet.

And such the night passed…

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>Rayler: All that's left is the bloopies.<strong>

**Amber: Yeah! And then we can move on to more stories.**

**Haruko: Can't wait! This is going to be exciting!**


	10. Chapter 5 Bloopies

**This is it, readers. The last part. The homestretch. After this, another story will be coming out to take Making a Movie's place. Here goes…**

* * *

><p><em>Castle<em>

(Take 1)

"Me and Kotori are getting married?!" Umi shouted, shaken up after reading the last part of the script.

"Uh…yeah. Why do you think we kept the last part of the script a secret until now?" Honoka asked. "Everyone else already knew, of course."

"Congratulations, Umi. You're getting married, just like Nozomi and myself." Eri said, patting the bluenette on the back.

"Yay! We're getting married, Umi-chan!" Kotori cheered, throwing her arms around Umi's neck.

"W-wait! W-we're not old enough for that yet! At least wait one more year, okay?" Umi begged.

"You know…this is all fake right? I mean, Arisa's playing the priestess so it's not even official." Maki scoffed.

"Oh….right." Umi said.

"Girls, can we get on with this already?" Tsubasa called out, waving for them to get started already.

(Take 2)

Tsubasa and the other two ran into the castle for what seemed to be the hundredth time, at least to them. Now they understood how Honoka, Eri, and Nozomi felt as they ran through the woods many times to make the movie perfect. Speaking of those three, they were currently sitting and chatting about the movie while A-Rise ran back and forth.

* * *

><p><em>Wedding Ceremony<em>

Seeing as all of the idols and Arisa needed to be in the scene, the filming fell to Yukiho.

(Take 1)

Honoka and Kotori successfully made it up to the front of the reception, only to find that the groom had bailed on the ceremony. They found Umi cowering just outside of the villa, having sneaked out one of the side exits.

(Take 2)

This time, they bribed Umi to stand at her place while they walked the aisle again. However, the previous trip up had left a small bulge on the red carpet, right where Honoka was walking. As Honoka was already extremely klutzy, the small bulge was enough to trip the ginger. She pulled her friend down with her and they hit the ground hard.

(Take 3)

They made it right up to the part where they were going to say the marriage vows when Tsubasa noticed a very important part of the ceremony was missing. The ceremony had to be put on hold while search parties went looking for the Queen. Apparently, after the last take, she had wandered off and no one noticed that she had left.

(Take 4)

They had finally finished getting the marriage vows said. Now came the hard part of actually getting the girls to cry. For the reception, it would be easy for them to just dab at their eyes. They didn't actually have to cry. Getting Honoka to fake crying was hard. They ended up having to place a drop of water right under Honoka's eye so they could film her wiping the tear drop away.

* * *

><p><em>Wedding Banquet<em>

(Take 1)

Arisa and Yukiho amused themselves by filming whatever they wanted. Honoka had only told them that they need a party scene, not specifying which part of the party they should be filming. Currently, they were filming Nico stuffing herself at the table.

(Take 2)

"…who the heck brought liquor here?! Not one of us is overage!" Yukiho shouted in outrage. Somehow though, Maki and Umi got a hold of the liquor and both drank half the bottle without knowing what it was. Honoka snickered quietly, having been her plan the entire time to get a slightly drunken party at the end. At Honoka's request, Nico had dipped the yakiniku into alcohol as well after the meat had been cooked.

(Take 3)

Eri was confused as to why Maki and Umi were urging her to go on stage with them. Even for the movie, their behavior was strange. Additionally, their faces were flushed and their eyes unfocused….

"Who brought alcohol?!" Eri shouted, outraged. In the end, however, she had to give in to the other two before they carried out their threats of killing themselves. She belted out the Soldier Game lyrics along her two drunk partners.

(Take 4)

Eri was trying to get off the stage when Nozomi came up and shoved the other two off the stage and onto the ground below.

"W-Wait, Nozomi! This isn't in the script!" Eri shouted, looking at Honoka for an answer. The ginger waved at her to keep going. So Eri had no choice but sing Glass No Hanazono with Nozomi.

(Take 5)

The drunken Umi pulled Kotori up on stage with her to sing their own duet song. After filming the last song, Yukiho couldn't take anymore so she stopped the camera and ordered the three drunks to bed before overseeing the cleanup of the party. Honoka in particular was punished.


End file.
